Surrogacy
by Strawberry9212
Summary: The blonde laughed a bell-like laugh. "Sasuke-kun, I think you should explain it to them before they get the wrong idea." Then she cooed down at the baby. "Right, Sou-kun? The pretty ladies might think Mommy is Daddy's wife or something." Then she laughed like it was the most absurd thing in the world. FemNaruMulti. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1 Absurd

**A/N: Hiya! I'm back with another story since I'm done with _The Mission_. Since I was done with it, I felt like I needed to throw in another to fill in its space in the updating loop. If you guys have noticed, I don't like to update the same thing twice, I like to keep a cycle XD. Kinda evil of me, but meh, I like it. So I won't hold you back any longer, please enjoy my new story and see you at the bottom!**

* * *

If Sakura learned anything important about her new boss since she was appointed to him three months ago were three things: he's strict, he's emotionless, and he's _scary_.

She and Karin, the other secretary, would often hear yelling coming from his office and people would run out crying or pissed off beyond belief. No, their boss never did any of the yelling or the crying, it was the poor people who had to deal with him.

So when Sakura heard _laughter_ coming from his office after she just came back from her break, she and Karin dove under their desks, ducking and covering to save themselves from the inevitable disaster that was to come. A string of expletives sounded from Karin's mouth as she dove in too fast and hit her head against the inside of the front of her desk. When nothing happened for the next few minutes except _more laughter_ coming from his office, Sakura slowly crawled out from under her desk with trepidation.

She peeked around her desk to see Karin doing the same. After looking around for any signs of imminent danger, Sakura quickly shuffled over on her hands and knees to join Karin under her desk.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, scared for her life.

"I have no idea," Karin responded, equally afraid.

"What happened when I was on my break?"

Karin shrugged as much as could in the confined space under the desk. "Some strange lady went into his office before I could stop her."

"Who do you think she was?"

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't notice her until it was too late."

BANG!

They both screamed and covered their heads with their hands. What's going on?!

"Haruno. Yoshikawa. What are you two doing?" the sound of their boss's voice boomed from above.

Slowly but surely, they climbed out from under the desk and immediately straightened themselves out when they saw their boss.

He raised an eyebrow, as if asking, "Well?"

The two of them started sputtering, trying to explain their unusual behavior. They almost started sweating bullets, and they would've if a voice didn't come from behind their boss. "Sasuke-kun, you have very interesting new secretaries."

It was the same voice as the laughter that had caused this whole mess.

Sakura and Karin looked passed their boss to see a gorgeous blonde standing there. The thing that shocked them the most wasn't that she wasn't in tears or that she wasn't angry or that she wasn't cowering in fear in the presence of their boss, but what–more like who–she held in her arms.

In her arms was a small baby boy with raven hair, the same as their boss's, and bright blue eyes, the same as the woman's. Was this their boss's son? Their boss was married?!

Their eyes flew to their boss's left hand and saw no ring, then they flew to the blonde's and also saw no ring. What was going on?!

Was this his girlfriend?! Shotgun marriage?! Illegitimate child?! The other woman?! _Affair_?!

The blonde laughed a bell-like laugh. "Sasuke-kun, I think you should explain it to them before they get the wrong idea." Then she cooed down at the baby. "Right, Sou-kun? The pretty ladies might think Mommy is Daddy's wife or something." Then she laughed like it was the most absurd thing in the world.

Sakura's and Karin's eyes widened. Then they looked to their boss, who was gripping the bridge of his nose, for an explanation.

"Haruno, Yoshikawa, this is my friend, Naruto, and my son, Souichirou."

"Friend?" Sakura let it slip before she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes, she is Souichirou's mother and my friend. And no, we are not planning to get married. And no, we are not together," Sasuke answered routinely as if he got asked it hundreds of times before, which was probably true.

Sakura felt the heaviness in her chest lift. Her boss was single. But he had a son. Then it was back.

She had the biggest crush on him since she was first appointed as one of his secretaries. Karin and she would just gossip and gush away about their new boss, both excited to be working for such a hottie.

They both knew that they didn't have a chance with their boss but they were still the envy of the whole secretarial department.

"Hi, I'm Naruto." The blonde walked towards them with her hand outstretched.

Sakura and Karin quickly walked around the table to shake her hand and to bow politely to her.

After some small talk, Naruto turned to Sasuke and spoke. "Well, Sasuke-kun, I'm sure your very busy, I'll be on my way and leave you alone."

Sasuke just nodded and leaned over to tickle Souichirou on the tummy before saying goodbye. The little baby giggled uncontrollably as his tiny tummy was assaulted.

Sakura and Karin's hearts just melted as they watched their stiff, strict boss play with his baby boy.

Naruto turned to the two secretaries. "It was nice meeting you two, and I hope you survive longer than the last two."

They both nodded. "We hope so, too."

They leaned in when the blonde leaned in. "Between the four of us, we all know that Sasuke's a huge prick, so I wish you two the best of luck."

"Dobe," Sasuke growled out. He didn't need her giving his secretaries any ideas.

"Don't you agree with me, Sou-kun? Daddy's mean! He's a bully!" Naruto asked the uncomprehending boy in her arms, who just smiled and giggled at his Mommy. "See! Even Sou-kun agrees with me!"

Sakura and Karin giggled behind their hands as they watched their boss start to fume.

"Dobe, didn't you say that you were leaving?" Sasuke bit out. The blonde was seriously starting to get on his nerves, not like she ever failed to do so.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, love you, too, teme." Naruto rolled her eyes. With one last goodbye to the two secretaries, while making Souichirou wave goodbye to them, she made her way to the elevator down the hall.

Without a word, their boss shut himself back into his office. Sakura and Karin waited as long as they could before they started squealing at the top of their lungs. They immediately stopped when Sasuke's door flew open and as he glared at them. But once the door closed again, they continued silently squealing.

They just couldn't get over how cute their boss's son was. He was just absolutely adorable!

Of course, that was expected since their boss was drop-dead handsome and sexy, but Naruto, Souichirou's mom, was just as sexy and just as gorgeous. She looked like a model! Heck, if she didn't have a baby in her arms, they would've automatically assumed she was a model! They wouldn't have even guessed that she was a mother.

From what they saw of her, she was tall, slim, and slender, but still really curvy. In fact, models would kill to have her figure.

The two of them thought about Naruto enviously. Oh, what they wouldn't do to be the mother of Sasuke's child.

They both sighed dreamily as they thought about their boss before heading back to work.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Naruto casually walked down the street, gently holding onto the tiny hand of the little silver-haired boy trotting alongside her. Making sure to steer him around potential accidents, she expertly multitasked and enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the business district of Tokyo.

She automatically turned away from the main street and tugged little Yuu-kun along as they arrived at a tall, familiar building. Walking into the lobby, she didn't notice the hushed whisper of the gossipers as they talked about the little boy she was with. Oblivious of any of it as she made her way to one of the upper floors, she didn't know the disaster she was about to cause in the Hatake household with this innocent visit.

Coming to the logical conclusion that the only man who could be the father was the resident silver-head, rumors spread like wild fire. The Director of F & M was cheating on his husband and had a illegitimate child with this gorgeous blonde who was not afraid to flaunt the power she had over the sexy, powerful male. But hey, who could blame him? She was _hawt_ and super attractive. What gay man wouldn't turn bi for a sexy little thing like that?

And that was how said Director ended up sleeping on the couch, having been relegated to it by an enraged husband who heard a rumor that didn't stay intact whatsoever while making its way through the grapevine. What his husband heard was that he was cheating on him with an overweight sliverette with a long, crooked nose, bushman eyebrows that connected together in a unibrow, and too much self-tanner; and had a blond illegitimate child who looked like a horse. How could he do that to their son?! How could he do that to him?! To Naruto?!

If he was going to cheat, then at at least cheat on him with someone not as hideous as the woman described!

The Director didn't know what he did to deserve this. It was all lies! He would never even hit on a woman as repulsive as that! But his pleading fell on deaf ears.

They still didn't know, to this day, the truth of the matter.

One can only say, "Poor Kakashi," as he got well acquainted with white, soft, leather couch that had a faint coffee stain on the middle cushion, a few crayon squiggles on the left arm, and light scratches on the back cushion on the right side.

Smh

* * *

**A/N: Adding the omake was a long afterthought that might or might not continue. We'll see if I'm too lazy to add an omake for the next chapter.**

**So what did you guys think of this new idea/concept? I thought of it when I was obsessed with using FemNaru, so I have a bunch of other non-uploaded stories with her that I might or might not end up uploading in the end.**

**Shoot me a review if you guys liked it!**

**Thank you for reading and please reivew!**

**Updated – 10/13/2013**


	2. Chapter 2 Twins

**A/N: I'm on a roll baby!**

* * *

It was completely quiet in the reception area except for the sounds of Sakura typing away on the keyboard until a shrill cry erupted from within the office. She bolted from her desk, leaving her chair spinning in her wake, and burst into her boss's office. "Kaichou! Is everything okay?!"

Sakura blinked as she saw her boss hunched over a baby crib that wasn't there before. She watched as he picked his son up and cradled him, trying to stop his crying. He rocked him but to no avail, little Souichirou just kept crying.

Sasuke sighed as he walked back over to his desk and sat down with his ankle propped up on his knee, and his son snuggled into the crook of his elbow, then he let his son suck on the tip of his thumb.

"Is everything alright, kaichou?" Sakura repeated.

He looked up at her. "Yeah, he's just hungry."

"Oh, do you want me to go heat up some milk?"

"No, don't bother." Sakura felt like his words stabbed her chest. Did he not trust her enough that he couldn't even trust her with warming up a bit of milk for his hungry son? "That's not what he wants."

Her brow furrowed.

Sasuke sighed and explained, "Naruto is still breast-feeding."

Sakura's mouth formed a small 'o'. "May I ask, kaichou, how old is Souichirou-kun?"

"Nine months."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Nine months, sir? And he's still only on breast milk?" Most babies were slowly weened off breast milk after six months of age.

Sasuke chuckled as he looked down at his son and watched him hungrily suck on his thumb. "Nothing but the best for him." He smirked.

And Naruto was the best.

Sakura felt her heart shatter. These past few months, after watching Sasuke interact with his little boy, Sakura's crush had easily turned into love.

To hear these compliments about Naruto coming from his mouth slowly killed her from the inside out. She didn't even know why she still let herself drown in this painful, fruitless love. She knew she couldn't get anything out of it. Hell, Karin even got herself a boyfriend to save herself from the inevitable heartbreak that was their boss.

So, as Sakura watched her boss play with his son, her love for him grew while her mind continued cursing her heart. This was not healthy.

She pulled herself together to ask, "Sir, where is Naruto-san, by the way?" She had come in after lunch so she didn't even know that Souichirou was in the office.

"She's at a doctor's appointment." He didn't seem to pleased about that.

Was there something wrong with Naruto? Was she sick? Did she have a disease?

Sakura quickly grew anxious as she thought of all the things that could be wrong with the blonde, but before she could even ask her boss what was wrong, said blonde came barreling through door, positively glowing.

"Oh my god! Sasuke-kun! You won't believe what I found out today!" She squealed. Not even her four-inch stilettos prevented her from absolutely bouncing with excitement.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn."

"Come on, teme! At least _try_ to guess!"

And then came another, "Hn."

"Teme!"

Sasuke sighed before he asked. "Does it have anything to do with the baby?"

Sakura froze. Was Naruto already pregnant with his second child?

Naruto nodded her head furiously. Then she held up a peace sign.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto stayed tight-lipped as she shook her head and wiggled her two fingers.

Sakura looked at Naruto's peace sign and then it clicked. "Twins," she whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened.

The blonde finally noticed Sakura's presence. "Oh, Sakura-chan there you are. I was wondering where you were." Then she put her hands on her hips and glared at Sasuke before looking back at her. "Is he bullying you again? If he is, just tell me, and I'll deal with him."

Sakura let herself softly giggle and shook her head. "No, he's not. I just came in when Souichirou started crying."

Naruto's eyes flew to the baby in Sasuke's arms and saw him sucking on Sasuke's thumb.

"He's hungry."

Then she jumped a bit. "I was in such a hurry this morning, I forgot to prepare some milk for him." She took little Sou-kun from his father. "My poor baby, I'm so sorry." She smothered him with kisses.

"Twins?" Sasuke repeated.

Naruto finally remembered about the guessing game she just had with Sasuke. She pouted cutely at Sakura. "Why did you have help him? I was going to make him _beg_ for it!"

Sakura smiled weakly and shrugged.

Then Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Yes, twins! I'm so excited! Neji is going to be ecstatic!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why? It was kind of expected anyways. His dad's a twin."

Wait, what was going on? Sakura was majorly confused. Who was this 'Neji' guy and what did _his_ dad have anything to do with Naruto's baby?

Before she could voice her confusion, Sakura saw that Naruto was getting ready to feed Souichirou. Naruto casually unbuttoned her shirt halfway with her free hand before pulling it open as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Sakura looked away, blushing, when she unhooked her front-closure bra. Sakura couldn't help but want to see Sasuke's expression.

Her heart skipped a beat, or two.

Sasuke's expression was smoldering. She saw so many emotions flash through his eyes. Lust. Wonder. Pride. Respect. _Love_.

She could only dream of the day when Sasuke would look at her with such emotion. Sakura's mind chastised her heart as she quickly but politely fled from the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

She couldn't stay in there any longer, unless she wanted her heart to explode.

Back in the office, Sasuke stood up from his desk and stalked over to mother and child, eyes never straying from her form. He stopped before her and leaned over, hands on either side of her gripping the back of the sofa.

Naruto looked up at him and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Watching you feed my child is so _arousing_," he growled out.

Naruto just scoffed and shoved him playfully on the shoulder. "That's what they all say. But, you know my polic-" She was cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers.

His lips frantically tried to claim her as his own. He nibbled on her bottom lip, begging for permission.

Naruto just pulled back and sighed. She looked down at Souichirou and combed back his raven hair. "You know my policy, Sasuke," she repeated softly.

"And I absolutely hate it. We _all_ hate it," he seethed. He angrily ran a hand through his hair and practically stomped, like a little child throwing a fit, back over to his desk. He needed to work. He needed a distraction. He needed to stop thinking about it. He needed to stop yearning for something he could never have.

He so desperately wanted the blonde in his bed, underneath him, _screaming_ his name. But he knew since the day he signed the contract that it would was impossible and that it would never happen.

One of Naruto's policies, the most hated one in fact, was her 'No Sex' policy. As in no sex. At all.

Naruto thought with a crude sense of humor, they were always fine with it at the time of the contract-signing, but later, they all came to curse it with all their might.

She scoffed quietly to herself as she switched Souichirou from one breast to the other. They really underestimated the allure of a pregnant woman.

* * *

**A/N: This should clear up some of the confusion but also add to it XD! So basically, it did nothing to explain things. But don't worry, you guys will find out soon, haha.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! I love reviews (heart)! ****And also, thank you for the alerts!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Updated – 10/20/2013**

**P.S. For those who're wondering about the new story that I just put up last night/yesterday (_Stress Reliever_), let me tell you that it was a completely surprise to me, lol. I wasn't planning on putting it up, but I just felt like it. I wrote it in like half an hour and I've had the idea for the longest time but never got around to writing about it. I think it might have to do with the fact that there practically aren't any good HinaNeji fics out there, so I brought it onto myself to write a good one XD. Though that sounds a little conceited, it comes with good reason because it seemed like people liked it when I did HinaNeji for _Restrained Wants _and even asked for other HinaNeji! Shameless self-promotion everywhere! LOL! But honestly, I have no idea how I am/would continue it XD. So bare with me a bit if you're also interested in the other story.**

**And don't worry, I'm putting this story and my other stories first!**


	3. Chapter 3 Rain

**A/N: Boo!**

* * *

Emeralds met sapphires.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blinked, slow to comprehend who was standing in front of her.

A tan hand waved in front of her face. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

She blinked rapidly. "Oh, Naruto-san. Sorry, I was spacing out."

Naruto didn't look convinced.

"Hi, how are you?" Sakura asked. Inwardly, she grumbled. Great. She just had to bump into the person she didn't want to see that most on her day off.

"I'm doing fine." Naruto giggled. "Well, as fine as anyone would be in this storm." Naruto gestured to the rain pouring from the heavens outside.

Right now, the two of them were taking shelter in a small cafe. Sakura was on her way to the grocery store when it started raining cats and dogs, without a second thought, she rushed to take cover in the nearest store. She hadn't noticed that the mother of her boss's son was also there.

Naruto took a sip from the coffee in her hand. "Are you busy?"

She smiled weakly. "Kinda. I was on my way to the grocery store to stalk up when it suddenly started pouring." She looked out the window front of the cafe. "Well, I guess I'm not busy anymore. I'm probably just gonna go home now."

Then she noticed that Naruto was alone. "Oh, where's Souichirou-kun?"

"Sou-kun? He's with Sasuke's mom today."

Sakura nodded.

"Do you live far from here?"

"Sorta."

"Wanna come over to my place? It's close by. I just came down to get some coffee." She laughed. "It was all sunny when I came in. Once I got my coffee and was about to leave, it started. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten coffee. Maybe I should've gone with that latte I was considering." She laughed again, making it seem like the reason for the sudden down pour was because she chose to get coffee over a latte.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. If it was her, she would've gotten a coffee, too.

"So what do you say? Wanna come over to my place until it dies down?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

The both of them walked out of the door and stood under the awning. "Brace yourself!" Naruto cried out as she dashed out into the rain fearlessly. Sakura laughed as she followed the blonde.

After a bit of running, they arrived at tall, modern apartment building. There was even a doorman who quickly opened the door and let them in. Sakura looked around the lobby amazed. She had never been in such a high-end apartment complex.

"Come on, this way." Naruto led her to the elevators, and once they stepped in, she hit the button for the top floor.

The elevator ride to the top took a few minutes and as soon as they exited, Sakura noticed that there was only one lone door in the short hallway.

Naruto fished through her purse for her keys and opened the door. Sakura followed her in and quickly took off her shoes, not wanting to trek any water into her apartment.

"Hold on, let me get us some towels." Naruto disappeared somewhere as Sakura marveled at the penthouse suite.

She thought jealously about how she could never afford something like this. Her own apartment was a simple one bedroom apartment. As Sakura peeked down the hallway, she saw that this was at _least_ a three or four bedroom apartment. Why did Naruto need such a big apartment?

"Sakura-chan! Here you go!" Naruto handed her a towel.

Sakura thanked her and took the towel and began drying her face and her hair. That was when she noticed that Naruto had changed out of her rain-soaked clothes and that she was really pregnant. She hadn't seen the blonde in a month or so.

Her eyes widened. "Naruto-san!" she scolded. "You shouldn't be out in the rain when your pregnant! We should've just stayed in the coffee shop. Ugh, I should've noticed sooner, before we started frolicking in the rain."

Naruto burst out laughing. "No, it's alright. Everything's okay. I have a strong immune system. It may look like I'm about to give birth, but I'm only six months along." She rubbed her large stomach. "Twins do that to you, ya know?"

Sakura didn't looked convinced as she continued towel-drying her hair, then she sneezed.

Sakura looked up to see Naruto looking at her smugly. "I think we should worry more about you." Naruto looked over her. "I think you need a hot bath. Here, let me go get one started."

Before Sakura could protest, Naruto was already on her way down the hall. After standing there awkwardly for ten minutes, Naruto appeared with a bundle of clothes and a clean, dry towel in her hands. "Here, change into these and give me your wet clothes afterwards. I'll help you dry them." Naruto shoved the clothes and towel into Sakura hands and started pushing her towards the bathroom. "Feel free to use anything in there."

Sakura was all but shoved into the bathroom before Naruto pulled the door close behind her. All she could do was sigh and shake her head as she smiled at the caring blonde. Sakura looked around the spotless bathroom before peeling her wet clothes off.

She relaxed under the hot spray of water. She shampooed her hair and soaped up before coming out of the shower and going into the hot bath that the blonde had prepared. Sakura could smell the lavender bath salt in the water.

After soaking in the water for a bit, making sure that she was all warmed up, she got out, dried herself off, and got dressed. She stood in front of the mirror as she towel-dried her hair. She looked at her reflection to see how she looked in Naruto's clothes.

The shirt hung on her frame shapelessly and the sweats were a bit too long and didn't flatter her legs at all. Sakura sighed.

After coming out of the bathroom, Sakura found Naruto in the kitchen. "Naruto-san?"

Sakura held up her wet clothes as Naruto turned around. "Oh, here, let me take care of that." She disappeared for a bit before coming back. "I hope your fine with Western," Naruto said, referring to the spaghetti she was cooking.

"Oh, anything's fine." Sakura sighed. "You didn't have to. I feel bad for making a pregnant woman cook for me." She took a seat at the island.

"Oh whatever." Naruto laughed as she waved it off. "Just 'cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm disabled. I'm perfectly capable of making a meal for four. Don't you worry your pretty little pink head."

Sakura smiled. How did she ever consider hating this woman?

She was taken back a little when Naruto suddenly turned to her with her eyes narrowed. "Is your hair actually pink? I mean, is it natural? Or did you dye it?"

Sakura laughed. "Yes, it's real."

"Really? That is the strangest thing ever, if I may say so myself," Naruto said in a convincing British accent. Then she yelped as she turned back around to her cooking. "Oh no!"

The two of them gossiped like high school girls over Naruto's delicious spaghetti which was actually made with linguine but Naruto didn't care and just called it spaghetti. It was all the same to her!

The rain had finally stopped and the clouds parted to let the moon shine through.

"So," Sakura started as she swished the hot cocoa around in her cup. "How long have you known kaichou?"

"Sasuke? Mmm, about...hmmm.. let's see, Sou-kun is one now...I met him at Shikari's baby shower, I think...did I? Yeah, I did...so...almost two years now." She nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"How did you meet him?"

"Through a friend of ours." Naruto studied Sakura.

Sakura tried to ignore Naruto's gaze as she took a sip. "How do you fee-"

"Don't leave. Stay by his side."

Sakura's head shot up, her eyes wide as she looked into Naruto's sad blue ones.

"What do you me-" The doorbell interrupted her. As Naruto got up to get the door, Sakura silently cursed under breath. Why was she getting interrupted so much today? She looked over the back of the couch to see who it was.

Sakura watched as Naruto looked through the peephole before opening the door, exclaiming "Neji-kun!", and throwing her arms around the visitor. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes when the visitor chuckled and ducked his head and kissed Naruto.

It went on for a bit before Naruto pulled away and pulled 'Neji-kun' in and closed the door behind him. Sakura quickly gathered her stuff and got ready to leave. "Hey, Naruto-san, it's getting late, I'm gonna go now."

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall and a small 'o' formed on her mouth. "Whoops, I didn't notice. Want me to call you a cab?"

"No, it's alright, I can walk." With one last goodbye, Sakura practically fled from the apartment. She didn't want to see the love of her love with another man. Her heart couldn't take it.

* * *

**OMAKE**

He snared. She snared.

He narrowed his eyes. She narrowed her eyes.

He scoffed. She scoffed.

He smirked. She frowned.

He frowned. She smirked.

He glared. She giggled.

He sighed. She laughed.

He lost. She won.

Neji. Story of his life with a certain blonde in it.

* * *

**A/N: Yo yo yo! This chapter kinda explained some things? LOL! I don't even know anymore XD!**

**And for the omake, I actually wrote it for Chapter 2, but I forgot to add it in when I posted the chapter → too excited to post it up. **

**To those who reviewed, thank you so much! And also, thank you to those who Followed or Favorited this story! **

**I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Updated – 10/29/2013**


	4. Chapter 4 Birth

**A/N: Hello my lovelies!**

* * *

"Hyuuga Co., how many I help you?"

"Tenten? Tenten-san?"

Tenten blinked as she pulled the phone away from her ear to stare at it weirdly before putting it back up to her ear. "Yes, this is she."

"Oh good, thought I had the wrong number or something."

"Um, may I ask who's speaking?"

"Oh silly me, this is Naruto." Tenten gripped the pen in her hand tightly. "Is Neji-kun busy at the moment?"

Tenten pulled her boss's schedule up on her computer screen and saw that he was currently in a meeting. "He's in a meeting right now. Do you need to talk to him? Is it urgent?"

"No wonder he wasn't answering his phone." Tenten's chest tightened at how close the blonde was to her boss. It just wasn't fair, Tenten knew him longer and yet the blonde just appears in his life and he's all over her. "Kinda-sorta-not-really? I guess it is, but it can wait. I don't want to bother him when he's busy."

Tenten deflated. "Would you like to leave a message? I'll make sure he gets it as soon as he's back from his meeting.

"Uh, sure. Can you tell him I went into labor?"

Tenten's eyes widened. "Labor?!"

"Yeah, but don't worry, it'll be a few more hours until the birth, so just tell Neji-kun to come over after work. Oh, tell him I'm at Konoha General, room 3193. And when you tell him after he gets back, tell him not to worry, Hinata-chan's with me, so I'm doing alright."

Tenten was still shocked. Her boss was going to be a father in a few hours. She willed her lips to move and to speak. "Will do, I'll make sure that kaichou gets the message."

"Okay, thanks, Tenten-san."

"Naruto-san?" Tenten quickly jotted down the information before she forgot.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations," Tenten said softly, still not wanting to believe that the blonde was carrying her boss's children.

A soft giggle came through. "Thank you. Bye."

Tenten hung up without saying 'bye' back. Her mind was blank. She broke out in cold sweat. She didn't want to believe it. Her boss was going to be a dad.

In all her years working as his secretary–four, to be exact–Tenten was absolutely certain that Hyuuga Neji was never in any romantic relationship. That was, up until about a year ago, when the blonde arrived. When the blonde first showed up, Neji introduced her as a friend. But as time went on and as Naruto's belly slowly grew, Tenten knew that they weren't just _friends_ anymore. It was revealed that Naruto was carrying his twins even though they were not together.

When Tenten first heard it, she thought he was joking. She thought he was just messing around with her, playing with her. She even started laughing. She stopped when he raised an eyebrow and said that it was true.

Naruto explained that she was just the surrogate mother. She wasn't planning on marrying or getting together with him.

The words were bitter-sweet to Tenten's ears. It meant that Neji was still a single man, but it also meant that Naruto would forever be one of the most important women in his life. Tenten couldn't compete with that. She couldn't compete with the mother of his kids.

Tenten had tried to give up her long unrequited love, but she just couldn't. She even considered quitting her job to put some distance between her and him. She hated on herself until one day, Naruto was waiting for Neji to come back from a meeting, and the two of them were alone in the reception area. The blonde had whispered, "Don't leave. Stay by his side."

She had said it so quietly that Tenten thought she was hearing things. If Naruto wasn't looking straight into her eyes when she said it, Tenten would've thought that it was just her imagination. But before she could ask the blonde what she meant by that, Neji came out of the elevator and the blonde jumped him.

Till this day, Tenten still didn't know what Naruto meant. She never got the chance to ask her.

* * *

Naruto winced as another contraction started. It was over in a few minutes. Naruto's breath was slightly labored, a layer of sweat made her hair stick to her forehead.

Hinata was getting some food, having missed lunch when Naruto suddenly called her and told her that her water had broken. Naruto honestly felt like Hinata was more of a mess than she was. She giggled. The Hyuuga was fretting over the smallest things and getting all worked up about it. Naruto thought it was cute and slightly annoying.

Even though this was Naruto's fourth time giving birth, she would never be able to get used to the contractions; they hurt like a bitch!

She was almost dilated enough to start pushing but Neji had yet to show up. Maybe he took her message a little too literally. It was already almost eight and he was still a no-show. Even his uncle had beat him to the hospital!

Hyuuga Hiashi stopped by for a bit a few hours earlier. He wanted to make sure that everything was alright and to ensure that his grandnephews were healthy. He didn't want to seem nervous, but Naruto could totally tell that he was eager to hold one of the baby boys in his arms.

A tired smile made its way onto her face. Her family was growing bigger once again. She had started out alone, her parents had died in a car crash when she was barely one. She spent a few years in an orphanage because her godfather, Jiraiya, was too busy to take care of her himself. He officially adopted her when she turned eight. She went from one to two.

Then she met Kakashi, a close family friend, and so, two turned into three.

Soon enough, three became four and then five, then seven, then eight, then nine, then ten.

And now, in a few hours, eleven was going to become thirteen. And that was only including immediate family.

Her smile widened as she thought of all her kids. There was Yuusuke, Shikari, and Souichirou.

Naruto and Neji had thought of names for their twins already. The first-born would be Satoshi, and the second-born would be Tetsuya.

The door opened and Naruto looked up, half-expecting Hinata to come back in and start fussing over her again, but she was pleasantly surprised when she saw that Neji had finally arrived.

"I didn't miss anything, did I?"

Naruto rolled her eyes. "If you did, I'd hurt you really badly."

Then it was Neji's turn to roll his eyes. He put his briefcase down and shed his overcoat. Naruto saw that his tie was loosened and reached over and tugged on it. Neji let her pull him down and kissed her. "Are you ready?" Naruto whispered against his lips.

"Yeah."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I think."

She raised the other one.

"No."

She chortled weakly, tired from the periodical contractions. "So much for saying you're ready."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for it."

"Well, you better start preparing yourself because I think it's going to start soon."

Neji started panicking.

Naruto laughed at him. "Calm down, big boy. You can handle stuck-up pricks on a daily basis, but you freak out when your twins are about to be born?"

He glared at her. Then he looked around the room, "Where's Hinata-sama?"

"She went to go get some food, she missed lunch."

"Ah."

The door burst open and in walked a busty, blonde in a white doctor's coat.

"Hey, brat, are you ready?"

"I think so. The last contraction lasted for a while."

Tsunade, Naruto's OB/GYN, gloved her hand to check. "Yup, your just about ready to start pushing. Shizune!"

A brunette came rushing in, an excited look on her face. "Is she ready, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yup, start prepping."

Shizune all but squealed and started rushing around, getting everything ready.

Neji looked panicked. Naruto giggled, "Neji-kun, why don't you call Hinata-chan back. I'm sure she'd want to be here to see the birth of her nephews." Neji pulled his cellphone out and started dialing his cousin's number. "Oh! And call Hiashi-san, too!"

"Am I late? Oh! Did it start already?!" Naruto looked to the doorway to see Sasuke's mom standing there. "Mikoto-san!"

"Oh my lovely girl, Naruto-chan, how are you doing? Are you getting ready to push?" Mikoto walked over and cupped Naruto's face with her hands.

"Yeah, their just getting everything prep'ed. Where's Sou-kun?"

"He's with Sasuke outside. Fugaku is here, too. We just couldn't miss it!" Naruto laughed, Mikoto seemed more excited about it than she was. "Yuusuke-kun and Shuri-chan are also outside with their parents. It seems like everyone's here!" She clapped her hands together.

"Naruto-chan!" Hinata burst into the room and almost ran into one of the baby cribs that Shizune and a couple other nurses had brought in. She bent over with her hands on her knees, wheezing. "Ow, cramp."

Naruto burst out laughing despite being really tired. "Oh my god, Hinata-chan! You didn't need to _run_!"

"But, Neji-nii-san said that it started already." Hinata looked around the room to see that that wasn't quite the case. She glared at her cousin who just shrugged. "Is Father here yet?"

"I just called him, he should be here soon."

Naruto's heart started to race with whatever adrenaline she had left when Tsunade instructed Mikoto and Shizune to pull her knees up. She felt Neji and Hinata each take one of her hands and squeezed them.

"Okay, let's get these babies out!" Tsunade exclaimed, slightly muffled by the face mask, as she took her place at the foot of the bed.

After lots of pain and lots of death treats to Neji from Naruto, and possibly a broken hand on Neji's part, Satoshi was born screaming, his war cries let the whole hallway know he was alive and well. Naruto felt like she just ran a marathon and it wasn't over yet!

"Neji! I'm gonna kill you after this is over! Why the hell did your dad have to be a twin?!"

Neji just took it all in stride as he tried to not concentrate on the pain in his hand. "Weren't you excited to have twins?"

"Not right now!" Everyone else in the room laughed.

"Okay, brat, time for number two."

Tetsuya was born three minutes after his older brother. His cries were still loud and clear, but it was nothing compared to Satoshi's. Naruto collapsed back on the bed, dead tired, fighting to stay awake long enough to get a good look at her two newborns.

"You did wonderfully," Mikoto and Hinata cooed at Naruto as they helped her wipe and wash her face.

Naruto started crying as she held Satoshi for the first time after Shizune handed him to her. He was still beautiful even though he looked like an alien right now. She looked over to see Neji with Tetsuya. She could tell that he was scared to carry his own son. She laughed.

As the nurses cleaned everything up, everyone filed in and cooed and gushed about the newborns. Naruto didn't let herself fall asleep until she felt the afterbirth slip out. Shizune took it away and cleaned Naruto up. Naruto fell asleep when everyone was still there, with a smile on her tired face.

* * *

**A/N: Now THIS chapter should explain some of the things you guys are wondering about. I'll be explaining things clearer through the chapters.**

**Thank you for the reviews! And the story alerts! And the store favorites! And the author alerts! And the author favorites!**

**Thanks for reading and please review this chapter! I look forward to seeing what you guys think about it!**

**Updated – 11/9/2013**


	5. Chapter 5 New Contract (I)

**A/N: Here's to an almost steady stream of updates from me!**

* * *

Naruto just put Tetsuya to bed when the doorbell rang. She checked on Satoshi one last time before going to get the door. Was it Hinata?

She opened the door to see an elderly woman standing there. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Are you Namikaze Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes, you can help me."

Naruto blinked.

"Are you going to invite me in or not?"

Naruto jolted and blushed. She moved aside and let the woman come in. "Forgive me. Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Water?"

"Green tea would be fine." The woman sat herself down on one of the couches in the living room."No sugar or milk."

Naruto nodded and went into the kitchen to prepare some beverages for the two of them. "Would you like it iced?" she called out.

"No, thank you."

Naruto brought the two cups over and placed the hot tea in front of the woman on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch across from her, sipping her iced tea.

"Um, you still haven't introduced yourself."

"I am well aware of that," the woman snapped as she looked around the living room. "Tsunade said you were well qualified for the job–_over_qualified even."

"Excuse me? You know Tsunade-sensei?"

"Of course!" Her black beady eyes zeroed in on Naruto's slightly scared blue ones. "I've known her since high school. Never liked her one bit."

Naruto nodded slowly. "So what are you here for? Is there something I can help you with?"

"Your genes."

Naruto blinked and finally understood. She gave a silent 'ah' before straightening up in her seat. "Sensei referred me to you because you want a child."

The woman waved her off as she took a sip of her tea, slightly nodding in approval. "No need for formalities."

"So you want to have a child with me?" Naruto was slightly disturbed.

"Of course not!" the woman snapped again. "You will have a child with my grandson, Sasori."

"Oh," Naruto's eyebrows shot up, slightly relived. "I hope baa-chan informed you that I won't start right away. I mean, I just gave birth less than three months ago. It is part of my policy; I get at least six months of rest and rejuvenation before I start another contract."

The woman took a sip. "I am well aware of that."

Naruto nodded. Then a shrill cry announced that one of the twins had woken up. "Excuse me." Naruto quickly got up to get the crying boy before he woke his brother up. She returned to the living room with Satoshi, only to see the woman by the door.

"Um, why don't we discuss the details at the baby shower next week? You can bring your grandson so I can meet him."

The woman nodded.

"Just ask baa-chan about anything about the shower, she's gonna be there."

The woman nodded again.

Naruto watched as her eyes flickered from her face, down to Satoshi's face, and then back up.

"Good day." The woman showed herself out, leaving Naruto there, dumbfounded.

It was only a few minutes after she had left that Naruto realized that she never got the woman's name. She sighed, time to call baa-chan.

* * *

Sakura didn't know what she was doing here. She felt so out of place. She was surrounding by CEOs, doctors, and nurses. A secretary like her didn't belong in such a crowd. Sure, Karin was also there, but she was also sporting a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Sakura-chan, Karin-chan, how are you two doing? Enjoying the food? Have to played with Sato-kun or Tetsu-kun yet?" the hostess asked the two secretaries.

They both looked up at her and smiled. "The food is great!" Karin chirped. She rarely had a chance to indulge in such a a high-class buffet so she was secretly stuffing food into the Tupperware she had brought along.

Then she turned to Sakura. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, more to assure herself than to assure the blonde.

"Mama!" The blonde whipped around to catch a little girl running towards her.

Sakura and Karin perked up. Another child? Naruto never really explained her whole situation to the both of them.

"Hello, Shuri-chan! How's my little girl doing?"

"Good!"

"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Shuri pointed to a couple making their way over to them.

"Oh!" Naruto whipped around and introduced the little girl in her arms to the two secretaries. "You guys, this is Shuri."

Sakura and Karin each said 'hi' and waved at her. Sakura blinked when the little girl on Naruto's hip seemed to be transfixed on her. Then she looked to the blonde for some help.

"Shuri-chan, it's not nice to stare."

Little Shuri, who didn't seem to hear her Mama, pointed a tiny finger at Sakura. "Pink!"

Karin burst out laughing while Naruto had trouble making sure she didn't drop her daughter as she laughed.

"Here, let me take her." As soon as Shuri was out of her arms, Naruto doubled over in laughter.

"What did we miss?" Naruto looked up to see Temari looking at her with an amused look on her face.

"She-" Naruto tried to explain but couldn't stop laughing long enough. She pointed to Sakura to try and explain.

Sakura just laughed under her breath before she crossed her arms and slightly pouted. "Come on, you guys, it wasn't _that_ funny."

Karin laughed so hard that she snorted, causing Naruto to laugh even harder; she had to grip the back of a nearby chair to keep from toppling over and rolling on the floor laughing.

After a few more minutes, their laughter died down as Naruto was finally able to stand up straight again. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Shuri, who just couldn't stop staring at Sakura's hair. A soft giggle escaped her lips as she started to explain what happened.

"Shuri-chan is really fascinated by her hair." Naruto pointed at Sakura. "She even pointed at her and yelled out 'Pink!'."

The newly arrived couple donned a look of comprehension and laughed a bit, too.

"Introduction time~! Sakura, Karin, this is Shikamaru and Temari, Shuri's parents. Shikamaru, Temari, this is Sakura and Karin, Sasuke's secretaries."

With a raised eyebrow, Shikamaru said, "You make it seem like you're not her mom, too."

Naruto rolled her eyes at him. "I'm only her surrogate mom."

"Only?" Temari looked at her in disbelief. "You were the pregnant one."

"Yeah, but biologically, she is your daughter through and through."

"Naru, we've had this argument plenty of times; quit trying to remove yourself from the family." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he bounced Shuri in his arms. "You're part of the family, and will always be. Get over it."

Naruto crossed her arms and pouted. "But it's weird, Shuri has two moms and one dad."

"And Souichirou and the twins won't?"

Naruto pouted even more. "But it's different with them. With them, I actually contributed to half of their genetic make-up. There's no way that I can deny that I'm their mother. With Shuri-chan, you can't even tell."

Temari huffed. "Well, Yuusuke has two dads and one mom."

Sakura and Karin's eyes widened, that could only mean...

Naruto giggled. "But Iruka is more of a mother hen than I am, so it practically doesn't count."

Shikamaru smirked. "Then that would mean that Yuusuke also has two moms and one dad."

Naruto hmph'ed and turned her nose up into the air. They heard her mutter, "Smart ass."

The others just laughed at her childish behavior. They laughed harder when Naruto stomped off.

Temari took Shuri out of Shikamaru's arms. "You made her mad, so you go make her happy. You better," she threatened. "'Cause I'm counting on her for the second one."

Shikamaru ran a hand down his face and made it seem like a big deal.

"Go, you lazy butt," Temari said as she booty bumped him.

He just booty bumped her back and laughed when she flew to the side a bit and glared at him Then he made his way over to Naruto, who was happily chatting with the other fathers, her childish play-tantrum forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: And to continue the trend, this chapter explained a little more of what's going on. And also, I'm pretty sure most of you have figured out who I decided to throw into the mix...but alas! I shall still wait until the next couple chapters to reveal who it is!**

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! And all of the story alerts! Holy damn there are 101 of them now (O_O)!**

**Thanks for reading and please review (like seriously you guys (T-T) please review! I'm so sad at how little reviews there are compared to the number of people who've expressed their interest in this story, as in the number of followers)!**

**Updated – 11/19/2013**


End file.
